Last Weekends of Freedom
by SprouseGoose
Summary: This is the tale of Cody's bachelor party and Bailey's bachelorette party.  This picks up immediately folling the end of Senior Year Part Deux.
1. The Journey Begins

_Chapter 1_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

After graduation, all of their families stayed in New Haven until Sunday when they all had to return home. Of course, they all knew they were going to see each other at the end of June, so that made things easier. And once Monday morning arrived, Cody and Bailey returned to work full time. Until they left for their bachelor/bachelorette parties, work was the main thing on their agendas. Well almost. Wanting to get ahead, they went ahead and bought some boxes so they could box up their winter clothes and all of their textbooks and school supplies. By the time they were done, their home office was bare except for their partners' desk, chairs, laptops, empty bookshelves and numerous boxes.

Bailey looked at all of the boxes and sighed. "I guess this is the first sign that we will soon be gone from here..."

Cody wrapper his arm around her waist. "I know. But look on the bright side, Max and Tapeworm are taking it over for us. So, we know this place will be in good hands..."

Bailey nodded. "I know. And I know we're moving, its just I have so many good memories here..."

Cody smiled. "I know. I do too. And I'm sure Porkers does too. If you'll pardon the pun, he's lived high off the hog here..."

Bailey smiled and laughed. "Okay, that was bad even for you, Codykins..."

"Maybe, but it got you to smile, so I say it did what I wanted it to do..."

Bailey leaned up and kissed Cody's cheek. "Thanks, Sweetie...Let's talk about a happier subject."

"Name it."

Bailey grinned. "Our wedding!"

"Alright. Everything is set. All we have to do is show up. Our final fittings will be on Wednesday morning before the wedding, and we already have salon appointments for all the ladies and the barber available for the guys..."

Bailey smiled. "There is one more thing we need to do..."

Cody was confused. "Yeah, what's that?"

"We need to pick out gifts for your groomsmen and my bridesmaids..."

Cody nodded. "Alright. Have anything in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking. What about a nice pair of earrings or a necklace they could wear for the wedding and have to keep afterwards?'

"Sounds like a good idea, Bails..."

"What about you? Maybe we could get cufflinks or something for the guys?"

Cody laughed. "Have you met my groomsmen? I know they would appreciate it, but I actually have another idea..."

"What?"

"A flask with their initials engraved on them or maybe a personalized Louisville Slugger bat with their names on it. That just sounds more like them."

Bailey laughed. "Those do sound like better ideas for them. Come on, Codykins, we need to go shopping..."

After taking care of all of their gifts for their wedding party including Bailey's niece and nephew who were going to serve as the flower girl and ring bearer, all they had to do was continue working. Well, up until the first week of June. And then, they both had to do some packing. Bailey still had no idea where her party was going to be, but Cassie had told her to dress for warm weather. So, on that Monday, they did all of their laundry they would need. By Tuesday, they had their bags packed for the next evening. On Wednesday, Bailey took Porkers to work with her as he was going to be a guest at the animal hospital for a few days. After work, they went home and barely had time to change when Max and Tapeworm showed up. Once they grabbed their bags, they were off to Hartford.

Once at the airport, they met up with Zack, Cassie, Addison and Woody. Almost immediately, an attendant arrived to gather the girls bags and whisked them away before Bailey could even ask what was going on. Cassie just smiled at her and said don't worry about it. Fortunately, the guys had packed such that they could carry on their bags. After going through security, Cassie just said they had time to see the guys off. So, they went to the guys gate and waited on their flight. At 8:15, their flight was called, and Cody was surprised to learn they had first class seats. All the guys kissed their ladies goodbye as Cody held Bailey in a hug for a little longer.

He pulled back and lifted her chin. "Have fun, Bails..."

"You too, Codykins...but not too much fun if you know what I mean."

Cody smiled. "I'll behave myself. You make sure you do the same..."

Bailey smiled back. "I'm three weeks from marrying the man of my dreams. I refuse to do anything to mess that up..."

"Me either. I love you, Bails."

"I love you too. Call or leave me a message once you arrive safely..."

"You do the same. And I can't wait to hear where you're going..."

Bailey laughed. "You and me both..."

"I'll try to call you whenever I can...or I'm allowed."

"Me too..."

Cody leaned in and kissed her again. "I'll see you on Sunday night..."

Bailey nodded. "Yeah...Cody, be careful. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you..."

Cody smiled. "I feel the same way about you. But its only going to be a few days and then you're stuck with me, like it or not..."

Bailey smiled back. "I definitely will like that..."

Once they finally let each other go, Cody boarded the plane with the rest of the guys. Once the plane pulled away from the gate, Cassie, Addison and Max dragged Bailey away.

"Where are we going?"

Cassie grinned. "You'll see...Now, come on!"

Bailey was lead over to an a large golf cart that transports people around the airport. The four ladies were zoomed away and soon found themselves in the general aviation terminal. Bailey was still confused as the girls were lead outside and up to a private plane. Immediately, Bailey recognized the plane – it was the Tipton jet they had flew back to Capetown in. They all four boarded the plane, and sitting before them was London.

"About time you all showed up!"

Bailey just shook her head. "Will someone finally tell me where we are going?"

London smiled. "I hope you're ready to have fun...Cause we're off to South Beach!"

Bailey laughed. "Miami...I should have known...Alright, lets get going..."

And with that, the plane's door was closed, and soon they were on the runway.

On the other plane, the four boys were sitting in first class, enjoying the numerous amenities including the free champagne. It was going to be an almost six hour flight, so they had some time to waste. As they were flying over Indiana (thus, nothing worth seeing outside), their flight attendant stopped and talked to them.

"So, you guys off for a fun weekend in Vegas?"

Zack smiled. "Something like that. My brother here is getting married in three weeks. We're taking him off for his last weekend of freedom..."

Cody rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him, I'm actually looking forward to getting married..."

"Really? If I may ask, how old you are?"

"I'm 21..."

"That's awfully young. How can you be so sure?"

Cody smiled. "I've known for six years now. First time I saw Bailey, I knew she was the girl I was going to marry. And in three weeks, I will..."

The flight attendant shrugged. "If you say so..."

"I know so. I've been looking forward to my wedding since the second she said 'yes'..."

"Well, have fun in Vegas. You know what they say, what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas..."

Zack smiled. "See Codester, time to cut loose for a weekend..."

Cody just shook his head. Zack still didn't quite grasp it. But, he was a lot closer than he used to be. Cody didn't need to be away from Bailey to have fun. In fact, the most fun he's had in his life were times when it was just the two of them. And that didn't even count what they did behind closed doors.

Soon enough though, they were getting closer and closer to Vegas. The pilot even came over the intercom and said you could see the bright lights in the distance. Cody looked out the window and, sure enough, you could. He pulled out his phone and took a picture of it. A smile formed on his face as he thought about sending it to Bailey once they landed. Zack saw the smile and thought it meant Cody was finally ready to have some fun.

Their plane landed, and without having to wait on their bags, they quickly headed outside. And who was there waiting on them? None other than Bob and Marcus. All the guys welcomed each other, and soon they saw a limo with a driver holding a card with the name Martin. Soon, they were on their way. Cody was a little surprised when they pulled in front of the Palms.

"Zack..."

Zack smiled. "Relax and go with it..."

Cody shook his head.

They all proceeded to the check-in desk where Zack was given the keys to their suite. Heading upstairs, they walked to their door and walked into their room. To say Cody was shocked would be an understatement.

"Why does this room look familiar?"

Zack laughed. "Because its the Real World Suite! Now, I know to all of us, its almost 2:30, but here in Vegas, its only 11:30. Gentlemen, there is some fun to be had!"

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I was going to wait to post this, but I'm in a good mood. My Cats just beat #10 ranked South Carolina tonight. And as they are the Gamecocks, you can only imagine all of the bad jokes we made.**


	2. Calling it a Night

_Chapter 2_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

Cody just sighed. He had been up since 6:30 that morning, so he had been up for almost twenty hours. But, he knew things would go easier on him if he just went along with Zack. Besides, it wouldn't be long before everyone got tired.

"Alright, Zack, but first I need to use the bathroom..."

"Okay, but hurry up. We have things to see and do..."

Cody slipped into the bathroom and was about to call Bailey when he paused. If she was still somewhere back east, he might be waking her up. So, instead, he texted her the picture of Vegas from the plane along with a message.

_Here safe and sound. Staying in the Real World Suite at the Palms. Will take you plenty of pictures of it. Hope you are having fun. Only 11:30 here, so Zack says we need to 'have some fun'. Talk to you soon, Sweetie. I love you. Cody._

With that sent, Cody flushed the toilet and turned on the sink. He was about to leave the bathroom when his phone vibrated.

_We're here in South Beach. 2:30 here, so we are in the hotel bar having drinks. I look forward to seeing the pics of your suite. Have fun, Codykins. I will try to call you when they finally let me go to bed later. I love you, Bailey._

Cody smiled and headed back out. Once he was done, they all climbed into the elevator. But instead of heading downstairs, they were heading up. Cody frowned.

"Isn't the casino in the lobby?"

Zack grinned. "It is...but that's not where we're going..."

The elevator door opened and they made their way out. Zack lead them towards a club. Cody sighed as he recognized the familiar logo of a rabbit's head. They were going to the Playboy Club.

"Zack..."

Zack grinned again. "This isn't a strip club. Its a high end club...just with very attractive women dressed as bunnies. Now come on, there is a table waiting on us..."

Meanwhile, in Miami, the ladies are all sitting around a booth in the hotel's bar. Bailey had just finished texting Cody back and was putting her phone away.

Cassie grinned and checked her watch. "Okay, who had 2:45 AM as the first time Bailey would call Cody?"

Bailey rolled her eyes. "He sent me a text to let me know that they had arrived safely. I was just letting him know where I was and that we had too...We told each other before we left we would do that..."

"Uh huh...And how long until you call him again?"

Bailey smirked. "Probably right before I go to bed. I can't help it if the last thing I like to hear before going to bed is Cody telling me he loves me. Its happened every night for over four years now, and I can't sleep without it..."

"Fine. Until then, we're going to have some fun..."

Bailey laughed. "You sure about that?" She gestured over and both Addison and Max had laid their heads back against the booth and their eyes closed. "I know we're here to have fun, but everyone has been up since early this morning and then flown across the country. And its almost 3:00 AM. We've all got to be exhausted..."

Cassie sighed. "I just didn't want to waste a single second of your last weekend of freedom..."

"You sound like I'm going to be sold into servitude instead of getting married..."

"Bailey, its your last chance to be a single..."

Bailey smiled. "Cassie, I have no desire to be be single again. Ever since you and I met again, I've been with Cody. Has it looked like I've haven't enjoyed my life?"

"Of course not. But, you'll soon be married and your life will change..."

"How so? Name one thing about my life that will be different from how its been the last four years?"

Cassie paused. "Well...I guess nothing..."

Bailey smiled again. "Exactly. The only things different will be my last name and certain legalities like officially becoming each other's next of kin and being able to file a joint tax return. Other than, nothing. Cassie, I love my life now. I wouldn't change a thing. So, this isn't my last chance to be single. This is my chance to hang out for a weekend with my friends celebrating the fact that I will soon be marrying the love of my life..."

Cassie smiled back. "Alright. Well, maybe we should start that celebration tomorrow..."

"Good idea...Lets gather everyone up and get some sleep.

Back in Las Vegas, the guys were sitting around the table and having a drink. But like the ladies, the guys were feeling exhaustion kicking in as well.

"You know, Zack...Maybe we should call it a night..."

Zack shook his head. "No way, Codester. We're going to party all night!"

"Why? When have I ever been one to party all night?"

"But its your last weekend of freedom..."

"No, its not. My life won't change at all once I'm married. Well, except for a few legal differences like filing taxes..."

"Its your last weekend of doing whatever you want to do..."

Cody sighed. "When have I not done what I wanted to do? Zack, I always do what I want to do. I'm just incredibly lucky that the woman I love enjoys doing the same things. In fact, being with Bailey has let me do more of what I want to do. You never enjoyed most of the things I like. Bailey does. Thus, I get to do them more often..."

"Bro, look around, we are surrounded by attractive women dressed as bunnies!"

"So? Zack, remember, I'm not here to ogle other girls. I have the only one I will ever want. I'm not interested in any others..."

Zack sighed. "So why did you agree to come out here then?"

Cody shrugged. "It was a chance to celebrate the fact that I'm getting married with my boys. Isn't that enough?"

Zack paused. "Yeah, it is. I just wanted this weekend to be epic that we would be telling stories about for years..."

Cody laughed. "Zack, I have no desire to live my own version of the Hangover. I just want to have some fun with the guys. And Las Vegas is an interesting place. Did you know it has as many quality restaurants as New York City? Its a culinary paradise out here..."

Zack sighed. "Alright..."

Cody paused and leaned in and whispered. "And I did read a book on card counting..."

Zack perked up. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Tell you what. We'll subtly test it out tomorrow. I'm exhausted and everyone else is too. Let's call it a night..."

"Probably not a bad idea. I'm kind of tired too..."

The guys headed back to their suite. Marcus and Woody were in one bedroom, Tapeworm and Bob were in another, and Zack and Cody were in the largest one. That was one perk of being the groom and best man. Cody had just finished changing for bed when his phone began to ring. Cody looked down wondering who was calling him so late when he smiled. He picked up and answered.

"Hey, Beautiful..."

"Hey, Codykins...You guys still out being wild and crazy?"

Cody laughed. "Nah. We're back in the suite. Exhaustion finally kicked in..."

Bailey laughed too. "Same here. I'm already in bed..."

"About to head there myself. Let me climb in and I'll join you..."

"Sounds good to me...So, how are things going so far?"

"Well, I think I convinced Zack that I'm not here to get wild and crazy. I just want to have some fun with the guys..."

"Yeah, I had a similar conversation with Cassie..."

"I know. For some reason, Zack dragged all of us to the Playboy Club tonight..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I wasn't impressed. Ten bucks for a decent glass of wine was a ripoff..."

"What about all the girls dressed in their outfits?"

Cody smiled. "You know full well there is only one Bunny for me...And that's my Bailey Bunny..."

Bailey giggled. "That's better..."

Cody grinned. "Though, I have to admit, I did inquire about getting you one of those outfits..."

Bailey laughed. "You did, huh? You think I would look good in one?"

"Definitely. You'd put everyone else to shame..."

"How would they know that? It would be for your eyes only..."

"Sounds good to me. Unfortunately, they said those were for employees only. But, I was able to get you your very own personal pair of bunny ears..."

"I can't wait to see them..." Bailey teased him. "I'll be your very own personal playmate..."

Cody smiled. "We better stop talking like this. Zack is sawing logs in the other bed in the room. I would hate to have him wake up and and hear us..."

"You're right. Cassie is already asleep here too. I wish it was you here with me..."

"So do I...But, at least that last thing I get to hear before I go to sleep is your sweet voice..."

"I know...I have my eyes closed and can almost picture you are hear with me..." With that Bailey yawned.

"About to fall asleep, Bails?"

"Close...Keep talking to me until I do?"

"Of course..." Cody made a kissing sound into the phone. "I love you..."

"Love you too..."

"What are your plans for tomorrow?"

Bailey sleepily answered. "The beach first...You?"

"The pool I think. After that, I don't know..."

"Me either...Codykins, I want to keep talking to you but I think I'm about to fall asleep..."

"Then go to sleep, Sweetheart. We can talk more tomorrow. Just remember how much I love you..."

"Hopefully as much as I love you..." And those were the last words Cody heard before he heard her gently begin to snore.

_To be Continued..._

**Author's Note: I know once a day may seem like I'm cutting back. Well, its because I am. I suffered major writer's block in writing this story, so it took me forever. I'm writing the wedding now, but only completed two chapters of it. This only has 5 chapters, and my goal is to not begin publishing the wedding until I finish it too. I will try to get more productive.**_  
_


	3. Nights Out on the Towns

_Chapter 3_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

The next mornings, both parties found themselves heading for the pool or the beach. After a late night, everyone was looking forward just laying around and relaxing for a while. Of course, in Vegas, there was a stop by the sports book first. Zack and Cody wanted to make sure they put bets in on the Red Sox game before they forgot.

In South Beach, the ladies were just laying out on the beach. To Bailey, it was a chance to relax and get some sun. But, she was very careful as she didn't want to be a burnt bride. After a while, Addison and Max decided they wanted to get in the water, and London wanted to keep working on her tan. So, Bailey and Cassie got up to go get everyone bottles of water. They were about to pay the vendor when they heard a voice.

"We'll pay for the ladies' purchases as well..."

Bailey and Cassie turned to find two guys standing there smiling at them.

Bailey shook her head. "No thank you. We can buy our own water..."

One of the guys smiled at her. "At least let us buy you two lovely ladies lunch then..."

"Not necessary...We're fine."

"You're not making it easy for us to be gentlemen here. We just want the chance to get to know you both better..."

Bailey sighed. "No thank you. I have a fiance..."

Cassie nodded. "And I have serious boyfriend. We aren't interested..."

"That's too bad. Why are all the good ones already taken?"

Both Bailey and Cassie rolled their eyes and left with the water bottles. That's when they saw even more people around their towels. Seems several of Bailey's sisters had arrived in Miami that morning. Walking back to their towels, both grinned as the ran up to hug all of the new arrivals. Bailey and Cassie were so happy to see everyone that they didn't notice the two guys watching their every move.

One turned to the other. "This is going to be too easy. We have a whole group to pick and choose from..."

Back in Vegas, the guys were laying out by the pool. They had briefly gotten into the pool to play some volleyball, but it didn't last long. Mainly because the discovered the hard way that the pool wasn't a heated one. Even though it was about 110 degrees, the water felt like it was about 30 degrees. The guys were now fully awake then, and they decided they needed sustenance. So, when Woody suggested hitting the lunch buffet, everyone was agreeable.

Of course, once they got back to their suite, their was Kurt there having just arrived. He hugged his boys and shook everyone else's hands. Once his bag was put away, everyone hit up the buffet. As they sat there eating, Cody had to smile.

"Woody tearing up a buffet again. Just like old times..."

Marcus sighed. "Yeah, but this time, I'm the one who has to room with him..."

Cody laughed. "Yeah, I dealt with it for two years, I think you can handle a few nights..."

Marcus turned to Zack. "Speaking of nights, what's the plan for tonight?"

Zack grinned. "Tonight, we take it relatively easy. We all have spots in a poker tournament. Afterwards, we'll have dinner, we have tickets to Carrot Top tonight, and back to the casinos. Tomorrow night will be THE night we send Cody off with a bang..."

Back in Miami, everyone has left the beach and headed back up to their rooms. After showering to get rid of the last remnants of sand, Bailey was getting ready to join everyone for dinner. As she was putting on her sandals, her cell phone began buzzing. Bailey picked it up and smiled. There was a text message from Cody.

_Just got back from watching Woody destroy a lunch buffet. Dad's here, so we're on to a poker tournament we're all entered in. Then, its off to see Carrot Top before back to he casinos. Hope you are having fun. Love you, Cody._

Bailey began typing her answer.

_Spent morning at the beach and my sisters showed up. We're off to have dinner. I keep forgetting I'm three hours ahead of you. Good luck in your tournament. Have fun at Carrot Top. I'll call you later. Love you too, Bailey._

Bailey put her phone away and met up to join everyone else. The ladies headed towards a Cuban restaurant where they all had dinner together. After that, they went to a dance club down the street. Once the walked in, Bailey turned to Cassie and smiled.

"We've been here before..."

Cassie just looked at her before realization dawned on her. "We have! We came here when we were docked in Miami for spring break our junior years!"

"Yeah, we did. That was so much fun then..."

Cassie smiled. "Well, we'll have fun again..."

Bailey paused. "Alright, but it won't be the same without Cody here..."

Cassie just shook her head at her cousin. "You'll have him back in 48 hours. Until then..."

"Fine. But the only people I dance with will be one of the girls. My Codykins is the only guy I want to dance with..."

"Fair enough. Let's go get you a drink..."

Back in Vegas, the guys are all spread out through a small poker room. One by one, they start to get eliminated. Finally, it was down to Zack, Cody and another guy sitting at the table.

Zack looks at the other guy. "You know, for some reason, you look familiar..."

The guy shrugged. "I'm a professional poker player. You've probably seen me on TV..."

Zack shook his head. "No, that's not it..."

Cody smiled and shook his head. He turned to his brother. "He used to be on that show with John Travolta back in the day..."

Zack's eyes opened in realization. "Oh yeah!"

Gabe Kaplan just shook his head and sighed. He got his revenge though. He took Zack out shortly there after by getting a flush on the river on the next hand. That left him and Cody. Both were dealt their hole cards. Cody was the big blind and checked. Kaplan raised him and Cody called. The flop came, and it was the King of Spades, King of Hearts and Ten of Spades. Kaplan looked down at the king and ten in his hand and smiled to himself. He raised the pot again and Cody called him once again. The turn came and it was the King of Clubs. Again, Kaplan raised and Cody called. The river card came up and it was the Queen of Spades.

Kaplan paused. Could this have worked out any better for him. There were three spades showing. He assumed Cody probably had a flush, but he knew his four of a kind would beat it.

"I'm all in..."

Cody grinned. "I call...Let's see what you've got!"

Kaplan flipped over his King of Diamonds and ten of clubs. "Four of a kind! That should beat your flush!"

Cody paused. "You're right...I do have a flush..." He flipped over one of his cards. It was the Jack of Spades.

Kaplan paused. "No way..."

Cody grinned again and flipped over his other card – the Ace of Spades. "But its of the royal variety..."

Kaplan hung his head and then looked back up. "You got lucky, kid..."

"Maybe I did..." Cody began pulling all of the chips towards him and began singing. "Welcome back..."

With that, everyone began to laugh. After cashing out his winnings, Cody and the other guys headed out for a limo waiting on them and headed over to the Luxor. They arrived just before the show started. They did have enough time for everyone to order a drink. Soon enough, Carrot Top was doing his show, and everyone enjoyed it immensely.

Zack leaned over and whispered to Cody. "Okay, I know you've bulked up some, but I'm glad you didn't go overboard like he did..."

Cody nodded. "Me too..."

Back in Miami, the ladies were having a good time. They all had had a few drinks and were dancing together as a group. All of them there with the exception of London had serious boyfriends or husbands, so none of them had any desire to dance with anyone else. However, others didn't want to accept that. As Cassie and Bailey were dancing, the two guys from the beach earlier came up and tried to dance with them. Cassie and Bailey immediately stopped what they were doing.

"What do you two think you are doing?"

One of the guys smiled. "Dancing with two lovely ladies..."

Bailey sighed. "What will it take for us to convince you that we aren't interested?"

"Look. We know you are here for a bachelorette party. Don't you want to have some fun your last weekend of freedom?"

Bailey frowned. "With you? No. You see, I'm getting married because I actually love my feller. And you...you couldn't measure up to him even on your best day...if you had one..."

Cassie laughed. "And my boyfriend, well...let's just say you don't want to mess with him either. Now, if you will excuse us, we are heading to the ladies' room..."

With that, the two ladies turn and begin to walk away. One of them tries to grab Bailey's arm. Big mistake though. On impulse, she turns around, and the next thing anyone knows, the guy is on the floor unconscious. The other guy glared at Bailey and Cassie and was about to say something when one of the club bouncers arrived on the scene.

"Is there a problem here?"

"This crazy broad just knocked out my buddy!"

The bouncer looked over at Bailey. "Is that true?"

Bailey shook her head. "No, my cousin and I were walking away when the one on the ground grabbed my arm. I defended myself."

The bouncer looked at her. "You're here with the Tipton group, right?"

Bailey and Cassie nod their heads. "Yeah, we are."

"I thought so..." He picked the one guy up and turned to the other guy. "I suggest you two leave these ladies alone from now on. If I here you two are still in town in 2 hours, you won't like what happens. Got it?"

The guy was scared to death. "Got it!"

After the bouncer escorted the two guys out, Cassie turned to Bailey.

"What was that?"

Bailey smiled. "The Sleep of the Striking Cobra. Its a self defense move that Cody taught me."

Cassie just shook her head and laughed.

Back in Vegas, the boys had left the show and had a quick dinner at Fatburger, and the limo took them to Fremont Street. They went from casino to casino just trying their luck. Some were having better luck than others. As they were enjoying their drinks walking along, Cody's cell phone began to buzz. He pulled it out of his pocket and smiled seeing he had a new text message from Bailey.

"_Hope you boys are having fun. Us girls just got through dancing at that club we stopped at on spring break our junior year. Wish you had been here with me. I think we are headed back to the hotel. I will call you later. Love you, Bailey."_

Cody grinned. He took a quick picture of the Fremont Street Experience and sent it to Bailey along with a message of his own.

"_We're here on Fremont Street. I put ten bucks on 26 in roulette for our wedding day and I won! I think that's a sign of good things to come. Oh yeah, Woody discovered deep fried twinkies and can't get enough. I admit, I was talked into having one and it was pretty good. We're off to play some blackjack. Call me later if you want. Love you more, Cody."_

After a few hours of playing blackjack, the guys were either tired or drunk or both. The had taken to calling the dealer at the last casino the widow maker. Cody was going to try to figure out the odds of how she got 21 so many times, but he had had a few too many jaegerbombs. So, the guys climbed back into the limo and headed home. Of course, when they got back to the suite, Woody, Marcus, Bob, and Tapeworm all passed out.

Cody, Zack and Kurt all stayed up a little longer playing some cut throat on the pool table. Of course, it was ugly as none of the three could see straight enough to aim properly. Kurt was the next to call it a night, and Zack and Cody were the only two up. Of course, they were taking turns doing rattlesnake shots.

"You see Codester, this is fun. And you're going to get married to ruin it..."

Cody laughed. "Zack, we're here because I'm getting married..."

"Still, when are we going to get a chance to do this again?"

"Ummm...Your bachelor party or Woody's or Tapeworm's or Marcus' or Bob's..."

"So, we need a special occasion to have fun?"

"Not at all. We can still have guy's nights. We've seen how much fun it is to sit around and gamble. Maybe we can have a poker night every so often?"

"Maybe..."

Cody grinned. "But don't try to tell me you don't miss Cassie right now..."

"Well, I would rather be sharing a room with her..."

"And I feel the same way about Bailey...Our ladies are very important to us. And while hanging out with just the boys every so often is great, our ladies are our lives..."

Zack sighed. "Yeah...I think I'm going to go call, Cassie..."

"Its 5 AM there..."

Zack grinned. "I'll tell her I forgot about the time difference..."

Cody just shook his head as Zack headed back for their room. He figured he's give Zack a little privacy, so he hung out in the lounge area and fixed himself another drink. As he sat back, he looked at his phone and checked his watch. It was indeed 2 AM. Cody sighed and decided to send a text message.

"_Just wanted to tell you goodnight...and that I love you and miss you. Talk to you soon, baby. Kisses, Cody."_

And with that, Cody got comfortable on the couch and closed his eyes. He was about to pass out himself when his phone began to ring. He checked the display and answered.

"Hey...Future Mrs. Martin..."

Bailey laughed. "I was wondering if you were ever going to call..."

_To be Continued..._


	4. A Wild Night is Calling

_Chapter 4_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

Friday morning brought with it a repeat of Thursday morning. Both groups hung out at the pool or the beach. The only changes were the girls weren't being pestered and the guys actually found out there was a heated pool as well. That one felt a whole lot better. Of course, almost everyone was working off a hangover of some degree.

To themselves, Cassie and Zack were smiling. Before heading out on their respective trips, they had decided that Friday night should be the big nights. Saturday night wouldn't be good as both groups had to catch flights back home on Sunday morning. Neither thought bad hangovers and flights would be a good idea.

In Miami, the ladies stayed at the beach until about noon before they headed back to their own pool. There, they could have drinks around the pool. Everyone was enjoying a daiquiri of some sort, even Cassie. But she was going to cut herself off when they were ready to head out. Her job was to look after Bailey that night. Once everyone had their share of the pool, everyone returned back to their rooms to change for the evening.

At 6:45, they arrived at Emeril Lagasse's restaurant on South Beach. Their reservation wasn't until 7:30, but they wanted to get there early for happy hour. They all sat around they bar area and had drinks and snacked on appetizers. At 7:30, they were seated and began their meals.

Bailey smiled. "This is delicious!"

Addison laughed. "That's high praise then. Living with Cody has turned you into a food snob!"

Bailey laughed too. "What can I say? He's rubbed off on to me. I've done the same to him though. You should see him doing farm work..." Bailey shook her head. "What a sight that was to see him get so sweaty..."

Max just shook her head. "Cody doing farm work? Cody Martin? I think I'd pay to see that..."

London sighed. "Its true. Cody's no longer the scrawny kid who moved into the Tipton...wow...almost ten years ago...But can we cut down on specifics? The twins are like little brothers to me..."

Bailey grinned at her. "So, you don't want to hear about the times he helped Daddy on the farm that when he came back in, he was so drenched in sweat that his t-shirt was skin tight?"

London covered her years. "No, I don't!"

Bailey laughed again. "Well, those were images that are permanently seared into my mind. My mind went blank except for the thought that I had to have him right then and there..."

Cassie grinned. "And I bet you did..."

"Well...I'm not one to kiss and tell..."

And with that, everyone began to laugh.

In Vegas, after spending all morning at the pool, everyone returned to the suite to change. They again hit up one of the lunch buffets before heading to the casino for an afternoon of even more gambling. Fortunately, no one lost their shirts, and everyone actually walked away at least breaking even. Returning back to their suite, everyone showered and was ready to head out for a fancy dinner at the N9NE Steakhouse inside the Palms.

Zack gathered everyone up. "Alright, forget what you were going to wear! Tonight's attire has been chosen for us..."

And with that, he began to hand out t-shirts to everyone. Kurt's shirt simply said 'Father of the Groom'. The other guys' shirts simply said 'Groom's Posse'. Zack's shirt simply said 'Best Man (In More Ways Than One). Finally, Cody's shirt said 'Groom, June 2014' and on the back, it said 'Sorry, Ladies...I'm taken'. The guys just shook their heads and put on the shirts. Once that was done, they were off.

Dinner was excellent. And thank goodness it was covered as part of the package Zack had won. With it being a la carte, everyone buying either the surf and turf or filets, side dishes and numerous drinks and bottles of wine, the bill for the seven of them would have been well over a thousand dollars. Of course, N9NE was a popular Vegas hot spot, so they met several celebrities who were also in town. And most of them were more than happy to have their pictures taken with the group. One such picture with George Clooney, they immediately sent to Carey and to the ladies in South Beach.

By the time they left the restaurant, none of them was feeling any pain. Well, except Kurt. He had volunteered to remain relatively sober to keep everyone out of trouble.

Zack turned to them and grinned. "Boys. We're off to several clubs before we come back here for Ghostbar, Rain and Moon. I figure by the time we get back here, if we are that drunk, it'll be easier to take an elevator back to the room to pass out. Or, if you need to exercise the demons, do it in the suite. Of course, I expect you to puke and rally..."

Back in Miami, everyone had finished dinner and were back out in their limo on the way to their first club of the night.

Cassie spoke up. "Before, we continue, Bailey, there is something you need to put on..." And with that, Cassie pulls out a veil. "Everyone will know you are about to be a bride!"

Bailey sighed and shrugged. "Alright..." She put on the veil and Cassie and London helped her pin it into her air.

At that time, Cassie's phone began to buzz. She looked at it and began to laugh.

"Looks like the boys are having fun..." She passed around the picture Zack had sent her of the group with George Clooney.

Bailey started laughing. "What are those shirts they are wearing?"

Max laughed. "Says the girl wearing the veil..."

"Oh yeah..."

From there, the ladies made their way into their first club of the evening. Right from the beginning, the girls kept feeding Bailey drinks. After a while, Bailey was acting woozy, and Cassie cut her off for a while. Bailey no longer had any desire to dance, and all she wanted to do was sit down. Everyone else was having fun, so Cassie lead Bailey outside and to a table on the patio. Almost immediately, Bailey laid her head down on the table.

"Bailey, are you okay?"

Bailey shook her head. "No...everything is fuzzy and spinning on me..."

Cassie nodded. "Just try to relax then and take some deep breaths. If that doesn't help, we'll get you back to the hotel so you can pass out."

Back in Vegas, the limo had pulled back into the Palms. All of the guys are stumbling, but Kurt actually had to keep Cody from falling down.

"Son, are you sure you want to continue on to Ghost Bar? Maybe you should go lie down for a bit?"

Cody sighed. "If I do, I'll never hear the end of it from Zack..."

Zack laughed. "He's right!"

The guys made their way up to Ghost Bar, and Cody was never more thankful to sit down in all of his life. He wasn't about to lay his head down, but he wasn't far off. There was something Cody still had to do. So, when the waitress came around, Cody leaned in and whispered something to her. When she returned, she sat something down in front of Woody.

Woody looked at them. "What are these?"

Cody grinned. "Payback..."

"A four horseman?"

"Close...its a Four Horseman Goes to Hell..."

Woody shrugged and downed it. Immediately, he grimaced. "What all was in that?"

"Jim, Jack, Jose and Johnny...with some Everclear..."

Woody felt his stomach rumbling. "Oh..."

Cody laughed. "That was from me...The other shot is a prairie fire..."

Woody shook his head and downed it. Immediately, he grabbed a glass of water and began to chug it. Once done, he turned to Cody. "What was in that?"

"One part tequila, one part jaeger...and one part Tabasco sauce..."

Woody felt the contents of his stomach churning again. "Oh God!"

Cody laughed again. "That was from Bailey!"

Of course, Cody didn't have long to laugh as more drinks were put in front of him. Soon, his stomach was in the same shape as Woody's.

Cody was slurring his words. "Okay, I don't care now, I'm going back to the room..."

Woody nodded. "Right behind you..."

Kurt sighed and made sure they got back to the room before returning to keep an eye on the other guys. Cody slumped back into the couch while Woody went to empty his stomach. Woody came back out and slumped next to Cody.

"I'm hungry again..."

Cody was about to say something when he paused. "You know...Me too. Pizza?"

"I'll go order it..." Woody stumbled off as Cody just sat there. He thought the room was about to spin on him again when he realized it was just his phone vibrating. He smiled when he saw it was Bailey calling.

"Hey Beautiful..."

Bailey smiled. "Codykins!"

Cody laughed. "Someone sounds drunk" Then he hiccuped.

Bailey laughed too. "Sounds like I'm not the only one..."

"Guilty. Its been a long night..."

"Same here. When I passed out on a patio table, Cassie brought me back to the hotel..."

"Fortunately, we ended the night at Ghost Bar, so Dad helped Woody and I stumble back to the room..."

"Did you get our revenge on him yet?"

Cody grinned. "Sure did...Woody came back and yacked!"

Bailey laughed again. "Good. So, what are you doing now?"

"Woody went to order us a pizza. Other than that, I'm not sure I could stand up now if I had too..."

"Even if I was there?"

"Bails, that's a different story. Of course, I may have to literally crawl to you though...You know, I would love to come back here again with you. I love my boys, but..."

"I know exactly what you mean...Most things are just more fun with you..."

"I know...But we only have one more day apart..."

"I can't wait to see you again...I miss you so much..."

"I miss you too..."

"I'm in bed right now. Is it bad that I need to hear your voice every night before I go to sleep?"

"Not at all. I need to hear yours too..."

"Codykins, I love you soooo much..."

"I love you too, Sweetheart..."

"One more day. I think I can handle that now..."

Cody smiled. "Me too...I want you to close your eyes for me. I'm going to sing you a lullaby..."

Bailey smiled too. "Mmmm...Another serenade...I like when you're drunk and sing to me..."

Cody began to sing to her the song they were going to share their first dance too. Bailey grinned and felt herself beginning to fall asleep. Soon, he could hear Bailey softly snoring. However, he looked up and saw Woody holding a pizza box giving him a strange look.

Woody shrugged. "I don't want to know..."

_To be Concluded..._

**Author's Note: I think my writer's block is over. I finished the Wedding story tonight. It will have 8 chapters. I also wrote a single shot of them moving back to Boston. I will begin writing the 4th Installment soon. As for other stories, Man of Faith and I should have a couple of new chapters up in Kettlecorn soon. I hope everyone is enjoying our own personal if not warped view on the Wizard of Oz. As for A Rose by Any Other Name, its my bad a new chapter isn't up yet. Creddie Cailey and I were mistaken who was supposed to write the next chapter, and it was supposed to be me. Mea Culpa. I'll see what I can come up with there, but that story is about to reach its conclusion. **


	5. All Good Things Must End

_Chapter 5_

_Again, I don't own any of these characters_

The next morning, both hotel rooms looked like Jonestown the morning after. The only two people who didn't look like the walking dead were Kurt and Cassie as they had been the responsible ones. Over breakfasts, both groups agreed that Saturday would be a whole lot easier than the day before. Both groups hit the pools, but no one had a beverage while getting some sun.

After lunch, the ladies headed back up to their suite. But to Bailey's surprise, it was now festively decorated with streamers that said 'Congratulations, Bailey!"

"What the feathers?"

Everyone began to laugh. "You didn't think we'd let you get away without giving you a bridal shower, did you?"

Bailey smiled at them all. "You all didn't have to do this. Being able to be down here with you all for a few days is more than enough for me..."

London rolled her eyes. "Well, tough! We're doing this right!"

Bailey was surprised as she was sat on the couch and numerous gift bags were brought out and placed in front of her. Addison was the first to hand her a bag. Bailey looked in the bag and was shocked by what she saw.

Addison grinned. "Its several pairs of edible underwear, body paints and gels. Woody and I just love these!"

Bailey shuddered as she was getting a mental image she didn't want. "Thank you..."

Max was next. "I thought these might be nice to have on your honeymoon..."

Bailey opened the bag and smiled. "Scented candles...They'll be perfect..."

London was next. "And this is from me..." She handed Bailey a large bag. Bailey looked inside and was confused with what she saw.

"London, I don't understand..."

London grinned. "You guys are going to have the run of a private, secluded island for a week. Just a few things that might come in handy..."

Bailey began laughing. "Thanks...I think."

Cassie stood up and grabbed another bag. "This one is from me..."

Bailey opened it up and pulled out the most revealing piece of lingerie she had ever seen. Bailey began to blush.

"Doesn't leave much to the imagination, does it?"

Cassie rolled her eyes and laughed. "Nothing Cody hasn't seen by now..."

Bailey smiled. "True..."

Next were Bailey's sisters who had even more gifts for her. There was more lingerie and other gifts the were clearly of the sexual nature.

Bailey smiled at all of them. "Thank you all for the gifts. But I'm getting the distinct impression that you all think that Cody and I will only be doing one thing on our honeymoon..."

Bailey's sister grinned at her. "Trust me...it may not be the only thing you do, but it will be the main thing..."

Back in Vegas, the guys returned to their suite for a little bit, as they did, Zack gathered everyone up.

"Alright, as we all know, my brother is getting married in three weeks. So, as his friends, its up to us to make sure he's prepared for his wedding night and honeymoon..."

Cody looked at Zack in fear as the others began laughing at his reaction.

"Relax, Codester...We just got you a few things we thought you might need..." Zack handed him a gift bag.

Cody looked inside, and his eyes went wide. "What did you guys do?"

The rest of the guys begin laughing as Cody pulls out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

"Guys...I have absolutely no idea what to say..."

Zack grinned. "Oh, but there is more!"

Another bag was thrust into Cody's lap, and he looked inside. "Oh boy..."

"Look, we just want to make sure you have a honeymoon that you will never forget..."

Cody sighed as he looked in the other bag and found other similar gag gifts. "Thanks...I think..."

Back in Miami, the ladies went out to dinner again, but things were a lot more laid back. There were a few drinks, but most limited themselves to two at the most. They decided instead of hitting clubs again that sitting out on the patio of the restaurant was good enough.

"Bailey, are you sure there isn't anything else you want to do while we're here?"

Bailey nodded. "Positive. This trips been a lot of fun, but constant partying just isn't me..."

Cassie nodded. "Well, its your bachelorette party..."

Bailey smiled. "I know. I guess I'm still tired from yesterday. This is just fine with me..."

Everyone else nodded and they continued just chatting around their tables. Eventually, the topic came back to the wedding.

"So, Bailey, in three weeks, you will officially be Mrs. Martin..."

Bailey smiled at that. "I know. I can't wait..."

London just shook her head. "Who would have ever seen this coming? I still remember when we all came on board for the very first time..."

Bailey laughed. "Yeah. Those were an interesting couple of days. But just think London, you've gone from wanting to have nothing to do with me to being one of my best friends..."

London smiled at that. "True...That seems like it was yesterday, and now, you and Cody are getting married..."

"Yeah, we are. I'm just so glad all of you will be there to share our special day with us..."

Back in Vegas, the guys went for dinner again before hitting the casino one last time. Everyone there was still feeling the effects from the day before too.

Zack yawned. "You know, I think I need a vacation after this..."

Cody nodded. "I know...but, we'll all be back on the ship in a few weeks..."

Zack just shook his head and began to laugh. Cody just looked at him.

"What?"

"I was just remembering our first day on the ship. Who would have guessed my first roommate would eventually become my sister-in-law?"

Cody laughed. "What can I say?"

Zack paused. "I have to admit...The S.S. Tipton maybe should be renamed the Love Boat. Look how many couples it brought together – You and Bailey, Me and Cassie, Woody and Addison..."

"Moseby and Tut, our cousins and their beaus..."

Zack grinned and turned to Marcus. "Of course, you had to leave the ship to find yours..."

Marcus laughed. "I know, but I'm not complaining..."

Bob sighed. "I wish I would gone with you guys..."

"Why? You're dating a great girl now..."

"I know, but I would have loved to have been there to see everything. Cody had the right idea about getting away from Barbara..."

Cody smiled. "Maybe we had to deal with Barbara before we found the right ones for us. It looks that way for both of us..."

Bob laughed. "I hope so...You're marrying yours..."

The rest of the nights in both Vegas and South Beach went by relative calmly. Everyone was still worn out and everyone had early flights the next day, so everyone went to bed at a decent hour. The next morning, everyone was on their way to their respective airports.

One by one, they all caught their respective flights. The first to go was Bob to be followed by Marcus. But, they would see them both again in a few weeks. Next was Kurt. He hugged his boys goodbye before heading out to be with Sarah again. Soon, it was time for the four guys to head back to Hartford. Before they did, Cody called Bailey and told them they were about to board.

"See you in a few hours, Bails..."

"See you then, Codykins..."

In Miami, Bailey's sisters were the first head out. They all hugged Bailey goodbye and told her they would see her in a few weeks. When they left, it was just the five of them there.

London spoke up. "Well, we should be getting a move on. If we want to land in Hartford about the same time as the guys, we should head over to the jet..."

At the same time, two planes from different directions were making their way back toward Hartford. On their way out, everyone was excited and looking forward to a great weekend. On the way back, everyone was more subdued. Their weekends had worn them out, but to a one, all of them were happy they were going to soon be reunited with the one they loved.

The ladies arrived back in Hartford first. Per London's orders, a valet would meet them in front of the departure exit with their bags. They quickly made their way over to the guys' gate and sat there and waited. Soon, it was announced that the flight had just landed, and the plane was coming to the gate. Once the door opened, the girls all stood up. And being as they were in first class, the guys were among the first ones off the plane.

Immediately, the girls ran up to their guys, and the guys dropped their bags to welcome them into their arms. Cody just held on to Bailey tightly, and she held on to him just as tight.

"I missed you, Sweetie..."

"I missed you too, Codykins..."

"I hope you realize I'm not letting go of you for a long, long time..."

Bailey smiled. "Fine with me..."

Cody smiled back at her. "I'm ready to go home. How about you?"

"Sounds perfect to me. I enjoyed my time with the girls, but I need some time alone with you..."

"Now that sounds perfect..."

Bailey grinned. "Less than three weeks, Codykins..."

"I know...Mrs. Martin."

With that, Bailey leaned up and kissed him.

"Besides, I think I need the next few weeks to recuperate..."

Bailey laughed. "You and me both..."

_The End..._


End file.
